Virtual Family Kingdom
Virtual Family Kingdom (VFK) is a MMOG (Massive Multiplayer Online Game) where you create a character and go around lands, collecting items, creating rooms, making friends, and much more. The website can be found here. May 22, 2008 (Beta testing) July 4, 2008 (Gamma testing) August 29, 2008 (Delta testing) History * VFK Timeline * Host Events * News * Staff Getting Started * What is VFK? * Creating Your Character * Around the Kingdom * Talking ** Dictionary *Quests *Scavenger Hunts * Trading ** Scamming * Being banned * Safety * Toolbar * Crossword/Sudoku/Word Search Puzzles The Inventory * Credits **Ice Coins **Sand Dollars * Alpha items * Beta items * Furniture ** Chairs/Couches ** Lamps ** Lights ** Maze ** Party Favors ** Ride Pieces ** Room Dividers ** Rugs ** Tables ** Teleporters * Clothing * Pins ** FX/Enchantments * Holiday/Themed * Host Prizes Around the Kingdom *The Map *Medieval Age **Arthur's Round Table **Castle Entrance **Castle Gate **Central Square **Gate House **Medieval Blacksmith **Merlin's Square **Merlin's Magic Shoppe **Stonehenge **English Countryside - I **English Countryside - II **English Countryside - III **English Countryside - IV *Western Age **Audubon's Wildlife Adventure **Dark Forest **Deserted Desert **Grand Hotel **Livery Stable **Mercantile Shop **Mr Ned's Stable **Outside Marshall's Office **Outside Mercantile **Tranquil Waterfall **Inside Marshall's Office **Wild Wild West Checkers **Wild Woods *Colonial Age *Retro Age *Victorian Age **4th of July Fireworks Game **Autumn Imports **Christmas Store 2008 **Christmas Store 2009 **Christmas Store 2010 **Christmas Store 2011 **Corner of Balta St. **Gift Shoppe **Main Street **Mansion ***Victorian Haunted House (Only available for Halloween) ***Mansion Entrance ***Santa's Room (Only available for Christmas) **Maze ***Halloween Maze ***Winter Maze **Victorian House **Summer Park ***Treelot - 1(Only available during Christmas) ***Treelot - 2(Only available during Christmas) ***Pumpkin Patch(Only available during Halloween) **The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow Lobby **The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow Game Lobby **The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow *Australia **Australian Outback **Australian Outback I **Australian Outback II **Australian Outback III **Australian Outback IV **Ned Kelly's Shack **Sydney Opera House **Sydney Opera House - Back **Sydney Opera House - Side **Australian Ocean Window **Australian Waterfall **The Zoo *Epic Ages *Space Age **Engine Room **Galactic Trading Post **The Corridor **Laser Tag Lobby **Laser Tag Game Lobby **Laser Tag **Station Upper Level **Command Center **Space Port Entrance **Space Pirates Lobby **Space Pirates Game Lobby **Space Pirates **Space Ship Party Deck **Observation Deck **Night Fighters Lobby **Night Fighters Game Lobby **Night Fighters *Faerie Age **Enchanted Cottage **Enchanted Store **Flower Garden **Moonlit Lily Pond **Mystic Meadows *Merfolk Age **Marine Pass **Neptune's Hollow **Australian Ocean Window **Sea Store **Treasure Cove *Splashtastic! **Splashtastic Esplanade **Splashtastic Promenade **Inland Ocean **Inland Ocean Shop **Diving Boards **Tiki Hot Tubs **Tiki Tiles **Tiki Tropics **Tsunami Slides **Quake **Quake Restaurant **Tiki Theater *Icetastic! **Icetastic Entrance **Icetastic Shop **Icetastic Lodge **Icetastic Cafe **Ice Rink - Small **Ice Rink *Open Road **Rolling Hills **Sunny Valley **Perfection **Night Time Seattle **Raceway *Land Office (Only available through the Shop Tab) Holiday's in the Kingdom *Easter Egg Hunt *Halloween 2009 *Halloween 2010 *Halloween 2011 VFK Wrappers * VFK Wrappers * Inferno * VFK Buddy * VFK Gadget Other Information * Non-Playing Characters * EpicAges * Subscriptions * VFK Homepage